


[Podfic] Confined

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Claustrophobia, Confined/Caged, First Time, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearing for their lives, Arthur has to find a way to distract Merlin from his claustrophobia. (This was written for challenge seven of the 2012 Summer Pornathon, Non-Penetration.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Confined

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478639) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



Cover Art provided by analise010.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Confined.mp3) | **Size:** 5.2 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:31
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013011303.zip) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:05:31

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
